Alma rota
by Banghg
Summary: ¿Qué es real y que es locura? ¿Puede Hare encontrar una respuesta para esa pregunta? ¿Es la vida que vive su vida? ¿Es siquiera una vida real, o quizás...?


Hare apenas y podía mantenerse en pie. La pelea con el Dios de la ciudad lo había dejado sumamente agotado. Sus balas eran escasas; cuatro en el cargador y una en la recamara, las demás habían ido a parar al corazón negro del monstruo que se hacia llamar Dios. Al final, fue él único con vida en ese maldito infierno.

***Pam* *Pam* *Pam***

Unos aplausos pausados se escucharon desde la entrada. Era difícil ver por la creciente niebla que creaba el fuego bajo esa plataforma, pero Hare reconocería esa silueta donde fuese.

-Guu.

La espesa niebla casi pareció cortarse en dos, como abriendo un camino entre Hare y Guu.

Antes esa niña podía ser alguien a quien Hare podía llamar un amigo; familia incluso. Ahora la veía, y veía a un monstruo que lo había arrojado a la esa ciudad maldita por su propia capricho y diversión.

-Felicidades. Guu nunca creyó que llegarías tan lejos. –Esa sonrisa en su usual rostros inexpresivo. Ella realmente parecía divertida por todo.

La presión que la mandíbula de Hare ejercía en sus dientes era tan grande que parecía que se partirían de un momento a otro. Estaba furioso, más que furioso, un terrible odio negro se estaba formando en su interior. El sentimiento de traición que sintió cuando Guu había parecido para burlarse de él en cada parte de esa ciudad había desaparecido poco a poco para formar ese sentimiento de odio y desprecio.

Concentró la poca fuerza que aun le quedaba para presionar la pistola con ambas manos y apuntar torpemente hacía Guu.

-Tienes… alguna idea… de lo que he tenido que pasar. –Gotas de sangre escaparon de su boca mientras hablaba. La visión también le estaba fallando.

-Sí. Y fue muy entretenido. Una parte de ti que no conocía. –Guu se cruzó de brazos mientras asentía con su cabeza. –Seguramente ni tú creías que fueses capaz de matar en una situación así, ¿Verdad?

***Bang***

Un disparó impactó en la puerta detrás de Guu. Unos centímetros más cerca y le hubiese dado directo a la cabeza. Aun así, la sonrisa de Guu no disminuyó.

Hare habría y cerraba sus ojos compulsivamente, necesitaba aclarar su mirada para apuntar mejor.

-Aquí… he vivido… el infierno. Y todo… ¿Para tu diversión?

Guu se rascó la cabeza. –Bueno, al principió te traje aquí por accidente, pero cuando vi lo que sucedía en la ciudad no pude evitar pensar como sobrevivirías tú solo. –Guu se rió un poco. –Realmente fue divertido, hay que repetir algo como esto otro día.

***Bang* *Bang***

Dos disparos; uno en el pecho y el otro en el brazo izquierdo de Guu. Y aun así, ella no se inmutó. Las balas salieron de su piel y los agujeros sanaron al instante.

-Vaya forma de agradecerle a un amigo una experiencia como esta. –Guu infló sus mejillas en molestia.

-Tú… no eres… mi amiga. Nunca más.

Los ojos de Hare brillaban mortalmente. Seguramente sería inútil, pero de todas formas había reservado la última bala para él mismo en caso de emergencias.

-Aguuu. Eres tan cruel Hare. –Guu se limpió sus lágrimas de cocodrilo mientras se arrodillaba dramáticamente.

Hare ya casi no podía ver nada más que manchas negras.

-Eres… simplemente… un… ¡Monstruo! –Eso era lo que Guu era para él en esos momentos. Un monstruo que lo había arrojado a esa ciudad maldita y lo había enfrentado a hordas de criaturas sin nombre simplemente para su diversión.

-¿Monstruo? –Guu acalló sus lágrimas. Su voz había adquirido un tono mortal. – ¿Yo?

Hare retrocedió instintivamente. Sentía que quizás había presionado el suich equivocado, pero si iba a morir, ¿Qué más daba?

-Sí. Tú.

Hare sintió una extraña sensación de victoria cuando Guu levantó su cabeza para verlo y su sonrisa había desaparecido. Sus ojos lo veían penetrantemente, y su expresión, aun inexpresiva se veía molesta. Saboreó ese momento sabiendo que posiblemente sería el último.

-¿A sí es como me ves, Hare? –Repitió con una voz suave y peligrosa.

-En… estos momentos, Sí. Así… es como… te… veo.

El silencio reinó en ese oscuro lugar cubierto por la niebla por lo que a Hare le pareció una eternidad. No podía ver ya mucho que no estuviese frente a él, incluso Guu había desaparecido de su visión. Pero la sentía, sentía su furia, y se dejó llevar por la sensación de felicidad de no darle a Guu la satisfacción del fin.

Cuando pestañeó por un segundo más prolongado que los otros, Guu ya había acortado la distancia hasta estar frente a frente con él. Hare no se iba a dejar sorprender por eso, quizás porque ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que los monstruos apareciesen de la nada. Quizás porque estaba demasiado cansado para hacer nada. Lo cierto es que antes de que se diese cuenta, Guu ya lo había estaba sujetando del cuello y lo levantaba sobre el nivel de suelo.

La pistola cayó de su mano hacia la plataforma, apenas escuchó el sonido que hizo al impactar, pero escucho y sintió el disparo que eso provocó; directo a su pierna derecha, muy cerca de la rodilla. No es como si ahora pudiese sentir mucho de todas formas, así que no le dio mucha importancia.

Su mano derecha sujetó el brazo de Guu, mientras que la izquierda buscó en su bolsillo la navaja automática que había tomado de esa ferretería.

Guu lo notó y alargó su otro brazo hasta sujetar fuertemente la muñeca izquierda de Hare, entonces se escuchó un ruido roto y Hare se permitió el primer grito de dolor cuando su muñeca de hizo añicos.

-Mi… mano. –Algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos mientras luchaba por respirar.

Guu sonrió. –Así somos los monstruos, ¿No? –La presión aumentó un poco mientras Guu hablaba.

Hare quería responderle, decirle que en estos momentos le importaba muy poco lo que le hiciese, pero que al menos le permitiese escribir una última carta a su familia. Él ya sabía que probablemente no saldría vivo de todo esto, y fue el recuerdo de su madre y hermano, incluso ese pervertido de su padre, lo que lo impulsaba a seguir siempre que caía en desesperación y tristeza.

Guu comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hacia el final de la plataforma.

-Te seré sincera, Hare. Realmente me agradas. –Guu habló con voz suave y baja, aun así Hare podía escucharla claramente. –Tú forma de molestarte y quejarte siempre que hacia algo, el modo en que siempre te esforzabas al máximo para solucionar todos los problemas y ayudar a otros. Era tan divertido que no pude evitar quedarme y ver hasta cuando llegarías al límite de todo. Y aun con todo lo que yo te hacia pasar, tú siempre seguiste adelante. Aun aquí. –Guu se detuvo, al borde de la plataforma. El cuerpo de Hare ahora estaba suspendido sobre las llamas que jamás dejarían de arder debajo de esa ciudad. –Claro, había veces en las que todo terminaba mal. Con tú muerte por ejemplo, pero nada que no pudiese solucionar antes de que todo pasara a mayores. Antes de que sufrieses cualquier dolor.

Hare arqueó una ceja con confusión.

-Es normal que no lo recuerdes. –Guu meneó la mano frente a su cara. –Simplemente tenía que borrar tus recuerdos siempre que algo "malo" ocurría, aunque no antes de grabar un pequeño video para después.

-Tú… mi cabeza…

Guu asintió.

Hare la miró con más odio. ¿Cómo se atrevía a…?

-Pero realmente, nunca creí que podría afectarme tanto que me insultaras de ese modo. –Ahora su tono era de enfado. –Realmente, si supieras lo que esa palabra significa para mí.

Todos tienen algo que los afecta más que a otros. Hare era consiente de eso, aunque no esperó que "monstruo" fuese algo que afectara tanto a Guu. Se disculparía con ella, si no fuese porque era lo que realmente pensaba de Guu en esos momentos.

-Es por eso que creo que te los devolveré. –Guu presionó un dedo en la frente de Hare. –Algunos de esos recuerdos son simples experimentos de reacción. Como por ejemplo: ¿Cómo reaccionaria Hare si su madre comenzara a golpearlo una y otra vez sólo porque arrojó su cerveza a la cañería cuando regresó borracha a media noche?

¿Su madre?

-Ella… nunca…

-Con la motivación adecuada por el tiempo adecuado, todo es posible, Hare-Kun.

Un brilló en la punta de su dedo, y el recuerdo afloró con un disparo de bala a quemarropa directamente en su cabeza.

Hare no pudo ni gritar cuando las imágenes afloraron de lo más profundo de su mente.

Guu hablando más seguido con su madre.

Su madre bebiendo más de la cuenta.

Regresando a media noche.

Hare tirando toda la cerveza del refrigerador como un castigo.

Su madre descubriéndolo en el acto mientras aun estaba borracha.

Los golpes.

La sangre saliendo de su boca, nariz y orejas.

Las suplicas de perdón de su madre mientras lloraba desconsolada por lo que había hecho.

Y Guu filmándolo todo.

-Si te hace sentir un poco mejor, Guu experimento un poco de culpa por eso.

Hare no respondió, estaba muy ocupado concentrado en las imágenes que acababa de ver. Las lágrimas salían en mayor medida.

-Me has hecho sentir muy mal, Hare-Kun. –Guu había pasado a su fase "Guu linda". –Así que yo te la haré pasarla muy mal también.

Guu liberó todos los recuerdos dentro de Hare mientras lo soltaba a las llamas que ardían en lo profundo de Silent Hill.

Hare no pudo gritar ni cuando el inmenso calor de las llamas comenzó a calcinar su cuerpo mucho antes de llegar al fondo. Por un momento le pareció que el tiempo se detenía antes de siquiera tocar las llamas que ya estaban quemando su cuerpo, pero ese momento duro dos simples segundos antes de que el tiempo pareciese regresar.

Para Hare ya nada de eso importaba. Después de todo lo que había visto, de lo que había hecho, de lo que había descubierto y recordado al final, la muerte ya no le parecía tan mala. Sintió ganas de reír, trece años y la muerte empieza a sentirse como algo maravilloso en el mundo.

_-¿Quieres vivir?_

Vivir. Una palabra que ya no tenía mucho sentido para él. Pero… aun si todo lo que había aparecido en su cabeza era verdad, realmente deseaba regresar a casa.

-_Entrégamela, yo te otorgaré la vida._

¿Entregar? ¿Entregar qué? ¿Qué podría querer de él en estos momentos?

_Adórame, y te daré poder. Dame tu alma, y te otorgaré la vida que tanto ambicionas. _

Por supuesto, ¿Qué más podría querer una misteriosa voz que aparece de la nada en sus momentos finales? ¿Por qué otra razón su horrible muerte parecería pasar en cámara lenta?

-¡Hare! ¡No! ¡No lo hagas!

Esa era la voz de, ¿Guu? Je. Si ella no quiere que lo haga, entonces definitivamente es algo bueno.

El dolor estaba regresando, aun en cámara lenta podía sentir el calor del fuego infernal que no calcinaba lentamente mientras caía. Sus ojos ya habían sido totalmente quemados por el fuego, estaba ciego, no podía ver absolutamente nada que no fuese la oscuridad.

-_Entrégamela. Tú que has sobrevivido a la tragedia y has demostrado lo valiosa de ésta alma que posees. Dámela y la muerte no será más de temer. _

-Por favor, Hare. No podré ayudarte si lo haces.

¿Ayudarlo? ¡¿Ayudarlo?! Lo abandonó en una ciudad repleta de monstruos y dolor, trajo a su cabeza la peor clase de recuerdos posibles, lo arrojó a las llamas del centro de la ciudad, ¿Y hablaba de ayudarlo?

Su respuesta ahora era definitiva…

-Acepto.

-¡NO!

Una risa oscura. El tremendo dolor en su pecho, como si algo lo atravesase, no, era más como si algo saliese disparado. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Realmente le otorgaría la vida? ¿O simplemente fue un truco para llevarse lo último que le quedaba? ¿Y qué más daba? Ya no tenía nada más que su alma, y acababa de vendérsela al diablo.

* * *

><p>-¡Despierta!<p>

-WAA.

Hare se despertó de inmediato de su sueño.

-Cielos, Hare. Tienes que dejar de dormirte en clase de historia. La maestra ya te tiene en su lista negra, y no querrás tener que asistir a clases de verano.

-Lo siento, Rita. –Hare se disculpó con sinceridad, realmente odiaba dormirse en clases, pero no podía evitarlo en clase de historia. Y mucho menos con lo poco que dormía en clases.

-Tuviste otra pesadilla. –Esa no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación. Rita sabía que Hare sufría de pesadillas desde hace un tiempo. – ¿Otra vez Silent Hill?

-Sí. –Hare asintió sin ánimos. No sabía cuando habían comenzado realmente las pesadillas, simplemente que las tenía y ya.

-¿Has intentado ir con algún profesional por ellas?

-Sabes que sí. Todo lo que hacen es darme pastillas, y creo que las vuelven peores.

Hare ya había ido a muchos médicos y especialistas en el sueño por esas pesadillas, pero ninguno parecía tener la cura adecuada. Una vez incuso dejó que le pusieran unos electrodos en toda la cara para monitorear sus sueños, al final el doctor dijo que no habían encontrado nada. Literalmente, según su maquina, Hare no había soñado nada.

Rita suspiró. Realmente le gustaría hacer algo para ayudar a Hare, ellos habían sido amigos desde la infancia, y ahora que eran algo más le costaba no preocuparse por él.

-¿Me acompañas hasta la parada?

-Adelántate hoy, creo que me quedaré un poco más. Se supone que tengo que hacer un trabajo extra para historia después de la siesta de la semana pasada. –Aunque cada semana tenía tarea extra de historia, estaba seguro de que mañana la maestra le daría otra más tarea por la siesta de hoy.

-Sigue así y quizás te salves de la clase de verano. –Rita sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla. –Buena suerte.

-Gracias, necesitaré toda la suerte que tenga disponible.

Rita se despidió con la mano antes de salir del salón.

A Hare realmente le gustaba Rita. La primera vez que se conocieron tendrían unos nueve años, y Hare parecía haber sido el único que pudiese ver a través de esa mascara que ella había construido. Con el tiempo eso lo había dejado como una especie de confidente para ella, un medio para ser ella misma. Y de no ser por Hare, posiblemente todavía seguiría usando esa mascara.

Ahora era parte del equipo de basquetbol y su esperanza para ganar el campeonato escolar este año. Realmente, antes nuca lo hubiese hecho por miedo a lo que otros pensaran, por no ser lo suficientemente "femenina". Por no recibir elogios.

Hare suspiró mientras pensaba en lo mucho que le costaría terminar una tarea para luego tener que recibir otra aun peor.

…

La biblioteca estaba vacía. Posiblemente ahora era el único todavía en la escuela. Por suerte en casa ya todos sabían de sus pequeñas siestas y el trabajo extra que tendría que entregar. Bel no paraba de insistir que tendría que usar la biblioteca de la mansión para no regresar tarde, pero no podía soportar estar rodeado de más libros que cualquier biblioteca publica.

Se sentí en un asiento vacío mientras después de recoger los libros que necesitaba.

-_Ahora, se supone que tengo que hacer un informe sobre la era Edo._

…

-¡Me dormí otra vez!

Hare se despertó sobre su libro de historia. No podía creer que se hubiese dormido nuevamente, ni siquiera había tenido sueño cuando comenzó. Y su libro estaba vacío. Y para hacerlo peor, afuera estaba totalmente oscuro. Bell iba a matarlo cuando llegara.

-Y el trabajo es para el próximo martes. –Eso combinado con la tarea que le daría mañana.

-Ni modo, tendré que terminar con todo mañana.

Hare recogió sus libros. Ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

…

-¿Qué…? Es idea mía, o todo se ve un poco más… lúgubre que de costumbre.

Las escuelas por la noche siempre se veían aterradoras, pero Hare nunca creyó verla tan aterradora, y estaba acostumbrado a regresar tarde. Los pasillos estaban iluminados simplemente por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. En estos momentos estaba en el segundo piso, tenía que bajar y regresar a casa.

-_Vamos, es sólo una escuela a mitad de la noche. ¿Qué podría salir mal? _

Hare bajó las escaleras y camino hasta la entrada. No podía quitarse una leve sensación de estar siendo observado, como si algo lo estuviese viendo fijamente desde que abandonó la biblioteca, o incluso antes, quizás mientras dormía.

Sacó su celular.

-Mejor llamaré a Bell y le diré que estoy de camino a casa. –Sería malo si Bell ya estaba movilizando a las fuerzas de defensa. Quizás sería mejor llamar a Leo.

-Súper, no tengo señal.

Era definitivo, ni Robert podría protegerlo ahora.

-_Quizás todavía pueda tomar algún bus. Aunque creo que los perdí todos, son las 8 de la noche, maldición. _

Y para hacerlo peor: la puerta estaba cerrada.

-¿Eh? Vamos, no pueden hacerme esto. –Hare levantó un poco la voz mientras tiraba con más fuerza. Las puertas de entrada a la escuela estaban totalmente cerradas.

-Bueno, nunca me había quedado hasta tan tarde, supongo que es normal que hayan cerrado la escuela. Aunque no esperé que lo hicieran con un alumno adentro.

Hare tendría que buscar otro modo de salir.

-_¿Una de las ventanas del salón 1-A no estaba rota?_ –Las ventanas del primer piso eran imposibles de abrir desde siempre, un error en la construcción que nunca se molestaron en corregir, ni siquiera cuando cambiaban los vidrios cuando alguno se hacia pedazos. Aunque un alumno había conseguido "averiar" una de ellas para escapar de un castigo. Bien, sería el pase de salida para Hare.

…

Hare se sentía como una especie de vándalo al salir de la escuela de ese modo. Era su culpa el haberse quedado dormido y tener que recurrir a una ventana rota para escapar después de todo. Quizás no debió dejar de tomar esas pastillas para dormir, pero estar atrapado en una pesadilla durante tanto tiempo no era saludable, mucho menos si despertaba más cansado que cuando fue a dormir.

En la peor de ellas su corazón casi pareció apunto de estallar cuando despertó. En la pesadilla estaba cayendo en un mar de llamas, alguien lo había arrojado desde una plataforma. No pudo ver quien por culpa del humo, y de que sus ojos pareciesen quemarse hasta quedar ciego. El tipo de cosas que no se le dice a un psicólogo para que no te mande a un psiquiatra que te interne en un "centro de ayuda".

-Diablos, hace frío.

La noche era fría, demasiado fría para su gusto.

-_Y ahora tengo que pasar por entre los árboles para hacerme camino hasta la entrada, que seguramente tendrá las rejas levantadas y tendré que escalar por ellas para salir. _

…

-Bien, ahora que ya soy adivino creo que será mejor que deje la escuela y comience mi propio programa de TV.

Hare estaba ya en la sima de la reja de la escuela, ahora un pequeño salto y estaría afuera.

-Vamos.

Cayó con perfectamente. Ya estaba acostumbrado a caer desde las alturas, cuando era más joven e incluso ahora solía escalar los arboles y saltar por pura diversión, fue divertido, hasta que un salto desde una altura demasiado alta para su pequeño cuerpo le había causado un hueso roto y seis meses en cama. Su pierna le molestaba un poco desde ese día, a veces el dolor parecía volver y cojeaba un poco cuando caminaba.

-Creo que con eso-¡¿Eh?!

Hare estaba seguro de haber saltado la reja de la escuela, por lo que en estos momentos debería de estar en las calles, de camino a casa. Pero lo que veía en frente de él no eran las calles; lo que había enfrente era la escuela. La escuela por la que había escapado por una ventana y saltado una reja.

¿Se equivocó y volvió a entrar por accidente? Imposible, estaba totalmente seguro de haber saltado a la calle, ¿Entonces por qué estaba frente a la escuela otra vez?

-Bueno, quizás fue un error.

Hare se dio la vuelta para volver a salir, pero…

La sorpresa quedó gravada en su rostro mientras miraba un muro idéntico a todo el que rodeaba la escuela. No había salida.

Tocó el muro con más desconcierto en su rostro. –No entiendo.

Sin ningún sentido en lo que veía simplemente le quedaba regresar a la escuela, moriría de frío si se quedaba un minuto más afuera.

La escuela le parecía un lugar mucho más aterrador en estos momentos. La sensación que tenía mientras se acercaba a la entrada era una de completa terror, como si una vez adentro era poco probable que saliese otra vez.

-_La puerta estaba cerrada._ –Se recordó. Si quería entrar tendría que ser por esa ventana. Pero no perdía nada con tratar, realmente no quería tener que pasar por tantas plantas y árboles por un lugar tan oscuro. Muchos lo llamarían cobardía, él lo llamaba no ser estúpido.

-Esta abierto.

La puerta estaba abierta.

…

-Pero… ¿Qué pasa en ésta escuela?

Eso no se parecía mucho a los pasillos que el había recorrido todos los días. Todo tenía un aspecto más viejo y oxidado. Algunas puerta sestaban enrejadas y otras simplemente habían desaparecido. Esa no era la misma escuela de la que había salido.

-Quizás estaré mejor afuera.

La puerta estaba tapeada con tablas de madera. Si quería quitarlos necesitaría algo como un martillo.

-Perfecto.

Le pareció escuchar algo por los pasillos, era un sonido de estática. Parecía provenir del salón 1-A, el mismo por donde había salido. Hare jamás entendió por qué en las películas de terror la victima siempre entra a lugares sospechosos por ruidos sospechosos sólo para ser asesinada al primer minuto de haber iniciado la película. Al menos no hasta ahora.

Abrió la puerta del salón. La puerta fue un poco más difícil de abrir que antes, por el oxido.

Ahí estaba. El sonido había vuelto, parecía salir de uno de los pupitres. Hare se acercó del que parecía provenir.

El pupitre parecía más destartalado que los otros, mucho más destruido. Los otros estaban oxidados y la madera se estaba pudriendo, pero esté estaba apunto de caer en pedazos, y tenía un pedazo de papel viejo sobre él.

-_Creo que por fin descifré el misterio de la puerta que va a la azotea, las tres mascaras de grito deben ser puestas en el orden indicado sobre las tres gemas: la azul, la verde y la roja. Aquí encontré la última, me aseguraré de ponerlas en el orden correcto, pero si por alguna razón, y es lo más probable que pase, esas mascaras volvieran a dividirse por la escuela, quién lea esto debe reunirlas y ponerlas en el orden indicado para que la puerta se abra. _

_Aunque realmente espero que nadie más quede atrapado aquí._

-¿Mascaras?

Hare simplemente no entendía lo que el trozo de papel estaba diciendo. Aunque algo en la caligrafía le parecía muy familiar.

Nuevamente la estática.

Cuando abrió el pupitre se encontró con una pequeña radio portátil, era roja y cabía perfectamente en su bolsillo.

-¿Eh?

Había otra cosa: Una mascara. Una pequeña mascara de gritó estaba bajo la radio. Era de un color verde claro, seguramente así fue como aquella persona supo como acomodarlas en las… gemas, como decía la nota. Y si estaban aquí quería decir que ahora tendría que ser él quien abriera las puertas de la azotea.

-He. ¿Y por qué querría ir a la azotea? ¿Para congelarme el culo? No gracias. –Ya había decidido dejar la mascara ahí, pero se lo pensó mejor y la guardó en su mochila. –No puedo creer que realmente lo esté considerando.

Nuevamente un sonido de estática.

-¿Y a esto que le pasa? No deja de dar estática. –Trató de presionar algunos botones, pero parecía que sólo podía lograr que funcionase más fuerte o más bajo.

-No entiendo…

Entonces notó algo.

-¿_Ese maniquí había estado tan cerca antes?_

Cuando entró había visto aquel maniquí en una esquina del salón, pero ahora estaba a tres pupitres frente a él. Era un maniquí masculino del tipo que se tiene en todo salón de biología. Parte de su rostro no estaba, para dejar ver los distintos músculos de la cara. Era aterrador.

Hare se acercó un paso, y la radio comenzó a sonar aun más fuerte. Era como si reaccionara a ese maniquí que tenía frente a él.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Acercó una mano para tocarlo.

Entonces el maniquí alargó una mano para sujetar a Hare.

-¡Maldición! –Hare juró y retrocedió antes de que lo sujetara.

El maniquí comenzó a acercarse a él con pasos torpes mientras se retorcía sin control. Era una imagen perturbadora y horrible, Hare definitivamente no quería que esa cosa se acercara más.

Corrió hasta una de las dos puertas fuera del salón.

…

-Pero que diablos fue esa cosa. –Trató de recuperar el aliento mientras rezaba por que ese monstruo no supiese abrir puertas. Su corazón parecía apunto de estallar. Nunca en su vida había visto algo como eso. Al menos no despierto…

La radio nuevamente volvió a sonar con estática. Hare no tardó mucho en saber que significaba. Otro maniquí estaba acercándose desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Hare corrió hacia las escaleras, hacia el segundo piso.

La radió acalló cuando llegó, quizás allí no habría más maniquíes, pero no tenía deseos de averiguarlo. Era mejor buscar un lugar más seguro. La biblioteca era grande y quizás siguiese tan vacía como cuando la dejó, y estaba en el segundo piso.

…

-Cerrado. ¿Por qué no me sorprende? –Muchas puertas estaban cerradas y algunas incluso tapeadas, el que la biblioteca estuviese cerrada no le sorprendía. Pero tenía que entrar, sentía que algo le decía que ahí dentro había algo que necesitaba, pero no sabía qué. Ahora sólo le quedaba explorar la escuela en busca de algo que pudiese usar para salir, o le ayudase a sobrevivir.

El cuarto de ciencias no estaba lejos, tampoco perdía nada pasar por los salones del camino.

Dos salones estaban cerrados, incluso el baño de hombres y mujeres no podía abrirse. Lo único que encontró abierto fue otro salón de clases, encontró una pequeña bebida energética en el escritorio del profesor, la última clase debió haberla dictado el maestro de ingles, a él le gustaba tomar esas cosas mientras enseñaba.

El cuarto de ciencias estaba abierto, pero cuatro maniquíes lo estaban esperando adentro, Hare no quería arriesgarse a pasar por ninguno de ellos, así que tuvo que salir al instante de haber entrado.

-_Perfecto, ¿Ahora qué? _

Sin ideas nuevas se dirigió a su salón de clases. Todavía no había buscado ahí, quizás encontrara algo útil, como algún juego de llaves que tuviese escrita la palabra "biblioteca". O quien sabe, incluso un arma.

-Un bate de beisbol sería un gran comienzo. –Había estado en el club de béisbol hasta hace un año cuando tuvo que dejarlo para sentarse más en sus estudios, sus pesadillas habían bajado mucho sus notas y tuvo que hacer ese sacrificio. En fin, tampoco era uno de los mejores jugadores y fue reemplazado rápidamente. Aunque aun mantenía amistad con algunos de los jugadores del club.

Entró a su salón de clases.

La sorpresa nuevamente se había gravado en su rostro; seguramente ya había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que había puesto esa cara. Era natural, el cuarto era como cuando lo dejó ese día: totalmente normal. Las paredes no estaban oxidadas y los pupitres se mantenían sanos. Cuando se acercó a la ventana pudo ver la reja en la entrada de la escuela. Se vio tentado a salir y ver si todo lo que había visto no había sido sólo producto de su imaginación.

Cuando se dio la vuelta pudo nota algo que no había podido ver en su shock. Había alguien sentado en el pupitre frente al suyo.

Hare se quedó viéndola un minuto, algo en ella parecía fuera de lugar. Era una chica realmente bonita, su cabello largo era blanco con puntas rosas. Su piel completamente blanca resaltaba sus profundos ojos color de rosa. Más que bonita era hermosa. Aunque el uniforme escolar no era obligatorio, esa chica estaba usando un uniforme femenino de la escuela. Ambos parecían ser de la mima edad, Hare tenía unos dieciséis años, y esa chica no se veía ni mayor o menor que él.

Hare se avergonzó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándola en lugar de decir algo.

-Esto… –Tenía que decir algo listo, algo que no lo hiciese parecer un idiota. – ¿Cómo estas? ¿Bien? –Se sintió como un estúpido al instante. De todas las cosas tontas y sale con la peor. Aunque parte de él se reprendía por ponerse de ese modo con otra chica, al fin de cuentas tenía a Rita, y ella se podría como una fiera si se entera de que coqueteó de algún modo con otra chica.

La chica no respondió. Lo miró fijamente con sus ojos rosas. Hare comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, si se ofendió de algún modo quizás lo mejor sería que se despidiese y saliese por la puerta, hubiese monstruos o no.

La chica se levantó y se acercó hasta él con pasos lentos. Se movía con gracia, casi no había sonido al caminar. Cualquier hombre se sentiría bien de que una chica así se acercara hasta él, pero Hare sintió algo retorciéndose en su estomago. Algo no se sentía nada bien con esto, ¿Qué hacia exactamente una chica así en su salón de clases? ¿Y a esas horas de la noche?

-Oye…

La chica se detuvo a un paso frente a él. Eran de la misma altura, quizás ella era un centímetro más alta. La chica extendió una mano para como para tocarlo.

Hare retrocedió un paso. Algo en su interior lo había hecho retroceder con miedo.

La chica hizo una mueca de dolor y bajó su mano. Hare pudo ver tristeza en esos ojos, y eso lo hizo sentir horrible por haberse alejado, pero no podía evitarlo, todo era demasiado extraño para su gusto.

-Yo… –Se rascó la nuca. –Mí nombre es Hare, ¿Y tú eres?

La chica no respondió. Llevó una mano a la cintura y pareció rebuscar algo.

Los ojos de Hare se abrieron. – _¡¿Una pistola?!_

La chica había sacado una pistola. Era un modelo M93R, Robert le había enseñado algo sobre armas, incluyendo su funcionamiento y manejo. Retrocedió otro paso. Una chica bellísima, rara y armada. Eso no era una buena combinación, de eso estaba seguro.

Entonces la chica hizo algo todavía más raro. Sujetó la pistola por el cañón y la extendió a Hare. Eso lo tuvo paralizado por un momento, ¿La chica le estaba ofreciendo un arma? Bueno, no era realmente lo más raro que había vivido ese día. En realidad, si lo que vio afuera del salón era la realidad, el arma le vendría de perlas.

-¿Me… la estas dando?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Te la estoy devolviendo.

Su voz era suave y agradable. Una voz que iba con su imagen. Pero…

-¿Qué quieres decir con devolviendo? Yo nunca he tenido un arma antes. –A excepción de las clases de tiro que Robert le había hecho tomar desde que tenía diez años. Al menos hasta que fue relevado de su cargo de guarda espaldas cuando le había dado un balazo cerca del corazón por accidente; había tomado un atajo por el inmenso jardín detrás de la mansión, pisó una rama y el paranoico de Robert había seguido su regla de oro de dispara primero pregunta después. Estuvo en estado crítico y tuvieron que practicarle una cirugía de emergencias, pero sobrevivió. Pudo despertar lo bastante rápido para evitarle la cárcel a Robert, aunque se lo degradó a guardia de seguridad de la mansión y se le prohibió portar armas de fuego. Hare había conseguido que volviese a instruirlo sobre las armas después de unos meses, pero Robert no había vuelto a tocar ninguna mientras le enseñaba, todavía podía ver la culpa en su mirada cuando lo veía.

Curiosamente la chica abrió un poco los ojos y miró cerca de su corazón mientras revivía el recuerdo. Coincidencia, seguramente.

Bueno, no iba a rechazar un arma si las cosas estaban realmente feas ahí afuera.

-Gracias, supongo. Pero aun no me has dicho que quieres decir con devolvérmela.

Hare extendió la mano y tomo la pistola. Tuvo… un ligero impulso de jalar del gatillo ahí mismo. La pistola estaba en estos momentos apuntando al vientre de la chica, un disparo tan cerca de seguro le sacaría las tripas y…

Hare tomó el arma y la sujetó contra su cintura. Quizás no debió tirar el teléfono de ese psiquiatra.

La chica lo miró de forma triste. Su boca se abrió para decir algo, pero la cerró de inmediato mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su uniforme. –Toma.

Era una pequeña llave brillante.

Hare la tomó automáticamente.

-Con esto podrás abrir la puerta de la oficina del director en el tercer piso. Ahí encontraras una copia de las llaves de la biblioteca. Lamento no poder hacer más por ti.

Hare parpadeó. Esa llave ya era una gran ayuda, no sabía como la había conseguido, pero se lo agradecía mucho.

-Está bien. Esto me será de ayuda. Pero si no me dirás porque me estas… devolviendo esta arma, al menos podrías decirme tú nombre. –Hare sonrió amablemente. Esa chica parecía alguien que necesitaba ser consolado. Nuevamente una imagen de Rita cruzó su mente, ella seguramente entendería que quisiese ayudar a alguien, pero lo mataría si supiese que ese alguien es una belleza de cabello blanco y ojos rosas.

La chica frente a él sujeto su muñeca derecha con la mano izquierda. –Mi nombre es Guu.

-Bien, gracias por tú ayuda Guu.

Lejos de estar feliz, Guu simplemente dejó salir otra expresión de dolor cuando le agradeció. Algo no estaba bien.

-¿Guu? –Hare trató de acercarse a ella, pero esta vez fue Guu quien retrocedió.

-Yo… lo siento.

Guu salió corriendo del salón de clases.

-¡Espera! ¡Es peligroso afuera! –Hare fue tras ella.

…

-Mierda, no fue una alucinación.

Hare miró con fastidió el oxido de las paredes.

-¡¿Guu?! –Trató de llamarla, pero no contestó nadie. –Cielos, ¿Qué está pasando?

Miró la pistola en su mano, esa era una señal que no había sido una alucinación. Cuando la vio sintió un pequeño sentimiento de familiaridad con ella, como si ya la hubiese usado antes. De algún modo supo que tenía una capacidad de trece balas incluyendo la de la cámara.

-Supongo que ya puedo ir al cuarto de ciencias. –Pero antes iría a la oficina del director.

La radio comenzó a sonar cuando llegó al tercer piso. Un gran momento para probar lo fuerte que eran esos maniquíes contra un arma.

Un maniquí se acercó por el pasillo que tenía que tomar para llegar a la oficina del director. Hare apuntó a la cabeza, estaba apunto de disparar cuando quitó el dedo del gatillo. No tenía que apuntar a la cabeza. Si apuntaba al pecho, aun si fallaba, dañaría algún órgano, aunque no creyó que esas cosas tuviesen órganos. Nuevamente estaba mal; ni a la cabeza ni el pecho.

El maniquí se acercaba.

Hare disparó directo a la cintura. El maniquí se partió en dos y cayó al piso. Su corazón, o lo que sea que los mantuviese en pie, estaba en su cintura. No sabía como lo sabía, pero lo hacía. Continuó su camino. Tenía que cruzar un pequeño camino externo antes de llegar, era como un pequeño puente que conectaba todo a otro edificio de la escuela. Más adelante estaba la oficina del director.

Hare se encontró con otros dos maniquíes por el puente externo; le tomó un disparo a cada uno. Su puntería había mejorado mucho gracias a Robert, y sabiendo el punto débil de esas cosas no eran difíciles de matar, especialmente siendo tan lentas. Sólo tenía que cuidarse de que no se acercasen demasiado.

-¿Cómo sé donde disparar? –Se preguntó en voz alta mientras recorría el camino. Algo así tendría que tomarle unos cuantos intentos y errores, y no tenía balas suficientes para eso. Luego lo descartó para después, no era el momento para pensar en eso. Por ahora lo sabía y ya. Tenía que encontrar a Guu y salir de esa maldita escuela.

La llave entro a la perfección en la oficina del director. Hare casi nunca había estado ahí; unas cuantas veces por dormir en clase de historia y cuando había participado en una discusión que pasó a los puños, pero realmente no recordaba mucho como era, o como debería ser. Las paredes estaban igual de oxidadas y mohosas que afuera, y una muñeca de tamaño humano desnuda y carente de un brazo y un ojo estaba sentada en la silla frete a la mesa.

Hare rebuscó un poco en los cajones. Curiosamente no sólo encontró la llave, sino dos cargadores para la M93R y otra bebida energética. De cualquier modo, ya quería salir de ahí.

Cuando llegó a la puerta escuchó que algo caía al piso y se rompía.

-¿Um?

Era la muñeca que había caído y su cabeza se había partido contra el piso. Hare no entendió como pudo haberse caído así, pero le llamó la atención algo que brillaba en los restos. Parecía ser una moneda de plata. Hare se la guardó en el bolsillo.

…

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta de la biblioteca ya había tenido que cambiar un cargador, se había topado con una gran cantidad de maniquíes de camino, como si ellos supiesen que había conseguido algo importante y se hubiesen juntado para detenerlo.

La biblioteca estaba carente de libros. Los títulos estaban ilegibles y algunos libros parecían mucho más viejos de los que había habido antes.

Sobre la mesa estaba una mascara de un leve color azul. Junto a ella había otra nota.

_-Puedo escuchar a más de esos maniquíes afuera, la radio me ha mantenido alerta, pero también descubrí que el sonido que hace los alerta de que estoy cerca. Puede que tenga que apagarla para poder ocultarme más fácilmente hacia el tercer piso. Ahí hay una gran concentración de ellos cerca de las escaleras que dan a la azotea. E descubierto que los maniquíes son miopes; ignoró hasta cuanto, así que mientras me mantenga alejado y no haga ningún ruido podré pasar sin perder más balas, sé que me harán falta cuando llegue a la azotea. Generalmente es así._

Así que los maniquíes eran miopes. Eso le ahorrara unas cuantas balas si se mantiene alejado y con la radio apagada.

Había otra nota sobre la mesa, esta parecía más reciente.

-_Hare, ya he colocado la mascara roja. Es todo lo que puedo hacer para ayudarte, el resto tendrás que hacerlo sólo. Lo lamento._

_-Guu._

-¿Guu?

¿Guu la había escrito? ¿Cómo se había metido a la biblioteca si el cuarto estaba cerrado? ¿Y como supo que necesitaba las mascaras? Necesitaba encontrarla rápido, tenía preguntas que merecían ser contestadas. Pero antes se molestaría en encontrar una salida. Si iba a ir en busca de Guu, entonces no perdía nada en saber como salir antes que nada.

…

-_Bueno, sí son miopes después de todo. _

Había hecho bien en apagar la radio. El camino a la azotea estaba repleto de esos maniquíes. Tendría que haber como una docena de ellos, todos inmóviles, como si esperaran el más leve ruido para revivir, o tal vez que alguien estuviese lo bastante cerca de ellos.

Hare caminó con cuidado entre ellos, siempre manteniéndose lo más lejos que pudiese. No necesitaba que los maniquíes cobraran vida ahora que estaba en medio de todos. Era mejor acelerar un poco el paso ahora que estaba cerca de las escaleras.

…

-La roja en el rojo.

Hare había visto la gema roja dentro de la boca de la mascara roja. Guu la había puesto de modo que la gema pudiese ser vista por la boca. Hare puso la azul del mismo modo, y después la verde. La puerta lanzo un ligero sonido y Hare supo que estaba abierta.

…

La azotea estaba vacía. Hare pudo ver la reja de seguridad que la rodeaba. Al menos no estaba oxidada como todo lo de adentro. En realidad, nada en la azotea se veía como la escuela que había dejado atrás, casi como si la escuela hubiese regresado, aunque sospecho que era lo mismo que en su salón de clases.

Se acercó un poco al centro.

Fue cuando vio los zapatos. Al frente, contra la reja de seguridad, había un par de zapatos. Hare corrió hacia ellos con genuino horror en su rostro cuando vio la nota sobre ellos. Unos zapatos y una nota contra la reja de una azotea, eso no era una buena combinación, especialmente después de los horrores que había visto.

Se esforzó para tratar de ver algo en la oscuridad, pero no pudo ver nada. Y parte de él se alegraba por ellos, si era un suicidio entonces habría un cuerpo sangrante en el patio.

-Dios, que esto sea un error.

Abrió la nota y la leyó.

_-Adiós._

Corto y directo, como tiene que ser una carta de suicidio. No pusieron motivos ni nada. Simplemente se despidió.

-No… lo entiendo. – ¿Todo eso para esto? – ¿Qué significa esto?

Sintió algo que lo tocaba en el hombro. Hare se dio la vuelta mientras presionaba su pistola contra lo que lo había tocado. Era Guu.

-Guu. Me diste un susto de muerte.

Guu colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda. –Lo siento.

-No hay problema, es sólo que… bueno, este no es un buen lugar para jugar bromas.

-Lo siento.

Hare se rascó la cabeza. Guu parecía una aficionada a las disculpas, y bastante melancólica.

-No hay problema, en serio. Simplemente me cuesta mantener la calma después de haber pasado por tanta cantidad de monstruos ahí abajo. Gracias por el arma, fue muy útil contra ellos.

Guu sonrió levemente. –Es tuya, yo sólo la estaba cuidando.

Hare seguía sin entender eso, pero sabía que Guu posiblemente no le respondería.

-¿Quién eres, Guu? –Preguntó con dudas. Esa era la pregunta que le había estado rondando en la cabeza por un tiempo. – ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Sabes lo que está pasando? ¿Qué pasó con la escuela?

Guu nuevamente se mordió el labio inferior.

-Hare… esto es…

Hare no alcanzó a escuchar nada. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a ondular sin control. El cielo pareció desvanecerse junto con el techo y las rejas. Lo único que se mantenía en orden parecía ser Guu, y lo miraba con preocupación.

-Yo… no puedo…

Hare perdió el conocimiento.

…

-¡AH!

Hare se despertó nuevamente en la biblioteca de la escuela. Parecía haber dormido sobre su libro de historia.

-¿Un sueño? –Este había parecido más real que los otros. Su corazón no dejaba de latir rápidamente, no latía tan rápido como en el sueño de ser engullido por las llamas, pero aun así no se sentía nada bien.

-Bien, ¿Cuál era el nombre de esa medicina experimental para quitar el sueño?

Afuera comenzaba a oscurecer, si se iba ahora quizás Bel no lo mataría.

…

Hare quería creer que todo había sido un sueño. Nada real. Todo producto de su imaginación. Es por eso que no podía hacer otra cosa que negar lo que estaba viendo ahora. Quizás la recogió por la calle y simplemente se le olvido. La razón de aparecer en el sueño puede ser simplemente eso, que se olvido de ella y en el sueño lo había recordado.

Tenía mucha se después de salir de la biblioteca escolar, y había algunas maquinas expendedoras cerca de la salida. ¿Por qué no tomar algo de camino a casa? Eso era lo que pensó cuando sacó su billetera en busca de cambio. Algo había caído de su bolsillo después de sacarla. Una pequeña moneda que no recordaba de donde la había sacado, pero a la vez sí sabía de donde, simplemente era imposible.

Una pequeña moneda de plata había caído de su bolsillo y ahora brillaba en la palma de su mano.

**Fin de la parte 1.**


End file.
